Feedback
by Juulna
Summary: Rey is having problems with her Jedi training because of emotions she's experiencing due to a connection with Kylo Ren. She tracks him down so that she can move on with her life, but things aren't as simple as she had hoped they'd be. Her roiling emotions, a mix of hers and his, are making everything more complicated. [Reylo] Disclaimed.
1. Emotions

**Note:** **Hey everyone! Hope you had a happy 4th. :)**

 **This little fic was the first thing I ever wrote for Star Wars/Reylo. It's a two-parter, so here's the first, and I'll get you the next half in a couple days. It's already written, but the story was removed when I was hacked. It's taken me a while to repost all my stuff, especially this as it's a pwp and I had an agreement with my husband. Now I don't, so I'll be damned if I don't post all my work again.**

 **Also posting this because I need a bit of a pick-me-up since I'm driving over 24 hours alone back to my hometown. Comments/reviews will make me a happier person on this awful and sad day, and will be better company than my motion-sick puppy. :P**

 **Harper, this is for you. For being a wonderful friend and a beautiful person. My thoughts and prayers are with you and your family at this time. Love you so much.**

* * *

Rey leaned back in the pilot's seat of the ship she'd stolen and breathed deeply. A part of her was upset that she'd taken advantage of the merchant who'd been delivering goods to Master Luke, but her desperation was so much that she felt it was well worth it.

She set the ship on the course she'd planned after pouring over some old star charts in her Master's study. It was the closest approximation to the pull she'd been feeling recently, and she figured once she arrived in the system she would be able to pinpoint its location a lot more accurately.

It would be a long trip, with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

Rey wasn't even sure if her thoughts and emotions were her own anymore; that was the worst part about the last year. Even with all of her training, even with gaining answers to questions about her past, even with meditation, and the calm ocean beside her, and a man to converse with whom she'd learned to respect, and visits from Resistance members, and gaining an immense control over the Force… Rey still felt confused and lost. She was becoming, had become, someone different from who she was before.

She wasn't sure she liked it.

Occasionally Rey would feel flashes of rage, despair, and desire so strong that it was all she could do to hide them from Luke. She wasn't sure she'd been successful, as his eyes would soften in those moments he was nearby, but he never mentioned anything. She was sure he was going easy on her, because Jedi were not supposed to feel emotions in these extremes, or let them take hold of her.

As time progressed, Rey found herself giving in to those emotions more and more often. Just the month before she'd found herself giving in to a bout of rage that had had her tearing her room apart destructively.

The pity she'd seen in Luke's eyes the next morning only made it worse. Even if she'd not known where the rage came from the day before, the flash of anger at the pity in Luke's gaze was entirely her own.

She was sure the emotions swelling inside of her, nearly overwhelming her, were not her own. It had taken a while for her to figure that out, but as time went by she wasn't sure that she wasn't _becoming_ said emotions. She didn't know who she was anymore. She didn't know who was whispering in the back of her mind on occasion, too soft to make out any words; but the emotions were all too clear.

She didn't know who she was anymore, but she had a good idea of who could be responsible.

If she wanted to be a Jedi, if she wanted to prove to Leia that she could avenge Han, if she wanted to avenge Finn, if she wanted to move on with her life… she knew where to start. And all of that necessitated her stealing the merchant ship and going on a little trip.

Rey paused, her mind suddenly blanking.

Avenge? That wasn't very Jedi of her.

She blinked away tears, trying to show a strong face even though no one was around to see her.

* * *

She'd found him finally.

Once arriving in the system, Rey had only needed to adjust her heading a couple times before she knew she had his exact location. She had been right; the pulse she was feeling was definitely coming from Kylo Ren. Thoughts and feelings had become clearer the closer she flew, until she'd finally gotten confirmation on who exactly it was that had been plaguing her this long year.

Not that she hadn't already known, deep down.

Even if he hadn't been plaguing her with this connection, their exchanges surrounding the destruction of Starkiller Base had stuck with her. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him; about everything about him. Even Master Luke hadn't let some of those occasions slide, when he'd caught her in certain compromising moments. He'd even given her that damn lecture on Jedis and sexual desire.

That had just made it all worse.

Lost in her own thoughts, she almost forgot to pull up for the landing on the planet's surface. Her eyes widened at the sight of the field of flowers she'd set down in. She'd never seen so many flowers in her life. Even with getting used to seeing green, growing things and vast stretches of ocean for the last year, the sight of the purple, blue, and yellow flowers made her eyes widen and her breath catch. She would never get used to these sights, it seemed.

Why would a man like Kylo Ren – a Sith in training – come to a place like this to meditate? Because that was exactly what she was feeling through the connection. Peace, of a sort, seemed so unusual coming from his mind. He'd been here more a whole month as well, if she was able to understand her connection well enough.

She shook her head. It was no matter. She'd come here to fight him. To overpower him. Maybe even to kill him.

At the very least, she needed him out of her system.

Cloaking her own thoughts and emotions as best she could, she set off in the direction she'd last felt him.

* * *

She'd been able to sneak up on him further than she'd ever been able to with Luke, but he'd still noticed her long before she would have preferred. He never said a word, and she had clamped down on their connection as much as she could so that she couldn't feel or hear anything that way either. His facial expressions were all she had to go on, and those offered very little besides his initial surprise at seeing her when he'd turned around.

Their battle was quick and fierce. He had grown in skill, but she had grown proportionately better. It was still too close for her comfort. By the time she was able to knock him unconscious she and he had both sustained multiple lacerations and burns from their weapons and were breathing in deep gasps.

But now his breaths were shallow as she used the Force to assist her in dragging him to the opposite side of the tree grove where she'd found him. She pulled him into the tree line, away from easy visual spotting, and tied him up against a tree, hands behind his back. She'd removed his weapon, staring at it with a mixture of disgust and awe, before tying it to another tree nearby. Holding both in place with a touch of the Force, she settled in to wait.

Tending her wounds with her medkit, at least enough to stop the flow of blood, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

His robe had been removed and was nowhere in sight, but he still wore black in the style of a loose tunic belted at his waist over loose pants, tucked into black combat boots. His hair had fallen over his face, obscuring all but the rounded curve of his strong chin.

But even still, she could picture every plane of his face, the angle of his strong nose, the large ears, the strong eyebrows that were always drawn down in a frown or anger, and his eyes staring back at her…

Oh, _no_ …

Kylo Ren was awake and staring back at her, far sooner than she had expected him to be. She'd only been able to dress half of her wounds, but she shoved the medkit away and leaped back into a crouch, lightsaber blazing in front of her again.

It wasn't until she noticed that Kylo's face was turning blue that she realized she had increased her hold on him with the Force. She let off on it around his throat, and he took deep breaths until his color returned.

Yet during all that, he had held her gaze.

She closed her eyes tightly and a flush crept up her neck, her thoughts briefly touching on all of the explicit dreams she'd had over the past year. Ones she hadn't wanted. Ones she wished she could wake up from, but never could. And yet, for all that, they still affected her so deeply.

And she hated it.

Hated it with a passion that she had never known before – which might not have been entirely hers.

She felt Kylo brush against her mind, broadcasting curiosity and calmness, and suddenly Rey realized that she was an open book once more. She clamped down on her thoughts and glared at Kylo. Even bound and at her mercy, he exuded confidence and poise that she simply _loathed_.

With four large strides she found herself in front of him, slapping him so hard that his face cracked to the side and her palm print immediately appeared on his fair skin. "That's for not leaving me alone!" she screamed at him, shoulders heaving with the force of her emotions. She clicked off her lightsaber before she could use it to cut down the man in front of her. It felt weird to her touch and nauseated her as she tucked it into its loop at her waist. Shoving that thought aside for later, she returned her attention to her prisoner.

He just stared at her as he slowly moved his head back to face her. A small smirk played on his lips, which only made her angrier. She clenched her fist and took a step away from him again.

She stared at him in silence, reinforcing her mental barriers in a truly crude fashion. She didn't care about the art of the Force right now. She just needed to deal with this man and move on with her life, once and for all. But she couldn't help but wonder if it really was a good idea to have come here in the first place.

He broke the silence first. "You feel it too, don't you, girl?"

Rey clenched her teeth but remained quiet.

He continued to speak as if he weren't bleeding and defeated, held against his will on this deserted planet. His calm made her emotions boil even more, and she tried desperately to remember her meditative techniques. "We have a connection, girl, and I know you can't deny it. The mere fact that you've sought me out speaks volumes."

He pushed against his bonds, exerting minimal effort with the Force to test her hold on him. He settled back instead of fighting her for control, though, and Rey couldn't help but despair at that example of his strength. She tried desperately to regain the upper hand in the conversation.

"You've done this to me. You need to leave me alone, Kylo Ren! I can't become a Jedi with you tainting my mind with your evil thoughts and emotions. I've come here to deal with you in one way or another."

He lifted his eyebrow at her but otherwise let her rant.

"And no! I'm not here because I want you to teach me!" Her voice increased in volume near the end and her eyes widened. "You are ruining me. My emotions are not my own. They're yours. Take them back, damn it," she practically sobbed.

"Feeling such potent emotions is addictive, is it not?" he replied evenly, still calm and in control as he watched her break apart in front of him. "Admit it, you have never felt as alive as you have with these emotions running through you. Those Jedi wish to subjugate you, to neuter you of your soul; of what makes you, you."

Rey stared at him. Damn it, he was right. But he also… wasn't right. There had to be a middle ground somewhere, where she could do the right things and still be _her_.

"And the Sith way makes you carve out every piece of your soul and lay it before the altar in the name of purging all Light from within!" she hissed at him, completely riled up at him now. She took another step towards him, and crouched down to stare him in the face. "That's exactly what you did when you killed your father. You _murdered_ him… Ben." His name was practically spat into his face, she had gotten so close… so angry.

She could see her rage mirrored on his own face, suddenly. He tossed his hair out of his eyes and glared at her, his emotions lashing out at her through her quickly crumbling mental block. Beads of sweat started to gather on her brow as she felt him struggle with her hold on him with the Force. She stared wide-eyed at him as she tried to regain control of his restraints, while trying – and failing – to hold against the force of his emotions. They bounced around inside of her head, mixing with her own, multiplying until she had no idea what was hers and what was his.

"You don't know _anything_ about me, _girl_ ," he bit off.

She stared him down even as she battled with her emotional turmoil. _His_ emotional turmoil. "I know that I am nothing like _you_ ," she rebutted, gritting her teeth.

A new emotion sparked inside of her. New to this moment, though not necessarily new to her in the last year. Especially not with thoughts of him occupying her mind.

He felt desire for her. Obviously it turned him on when she was angry with him.

However, Rey wasn't ready for the absolute depth of it filling her mind, most of it his… but some of it was hers. Although it was mixed with disgust, the desire and passion and rage and hate was so immense, that she was in danger of being swept away in it.

She needed to regain control of the situation. She needed to make him _pay_.

Leaning forward, she smashed her lips against his without warning. She was desperate to do anything to regain control; to make him quiet; to _deal with him_ , finally.

"Get out of my head!" she hissed, then bit his lip so hard that it bled.

She'd show him.

Burning with the force of her emotions roiling about inside her, she hardly noticed his shocked eyes and the way he moved his lips against hers after a moment of hesitation. She was too busy taking her rage out on him. Her rage at making her feel… at ruining her training… at ruining her _life_.

She'd show him.


	2. Little Liar

_Burning with the force of her emotions roiling about inside her, she hardly noticed his shocked eyes and the way he moved his lips against hers after a moment of hesitation. She was too busy taking her rage out on him. Her rage at making her feel… at ruining her training… at ruining her_ _life_ _._

 _She'd show him._

She retained just enough self-control to maintain her hold on him with the Force, using a technique that barely required anything to maintain the hold. She let out a little shriek of anger and frustration as she moved closer to him, molding her torso against his where he was held against the tree. She clambered onto his lap, straddling his thighs, though not pressing herself against him _there_ quite yet.

She bit his lip again, and their blood mingled between their lips, smearing across the lower portion of their faces as they clashed together. He bit hers in return, just as hard as she did, and she barely registered a moan from deep within his throat before she felt him push against her bonds, struggling to free himself.

"Let me _go,_ " he bit out with a snarl as he pulled back from her mouth. He was panting as hard as she was by now.

" _No_ ," she smirked at him maliciously – almost pettily – as she leaned away from him, her rear resting on his knees. She strengthened her hold on him with the Force, pressing a little tighter on him than she should. His face contorted in a grimace briefly. "Not so calm now, are you, Kylo Ren? Not used to being at someone else's mercy?"

"You know nothing, _girl_." His eyes met hers again and she was shocked to see how much more dilated his pupils were than before. The blacks of his pupils had almost completely chased out the dark brown rim of his irises and the way he looked at her, down his nose from his greater height, practically smoldered.

She shifted her hips where she straddled his legs, trying to relieve the pressure that was building between her thighs. Yet this only served to rub part of her sensitive mound against his leg, sending a sharp sensation straight to her core. Even with her breeches and his pants and tunic between them, the feeling was indescribable.

She felt satisfaction creep into her mind and knew that it came from Kylo. Yet she felt just as satisfied as he seemed to be in that moment. She couldn't control herself as she arched her back, thrusting her chest upwards towards his gaze and clasped her hands above her head. She let her head fall back as she did so and stretched her body and arms out as she slowly slid her hips towards his.

Desire – both of theirs – flared white-hot in their minds as the juncture of her thighs came into contact with the tented area of his pants. To feel him there, rock-solid against her softness, was nearly too much. She'd known he was aroused, but to have the ultimate, physical proof of it…

Their desire was shared, replicated, and bounced back and forth between them, increasing in strength until it became almost unbearable. She tried to calm her emotions as best she could; tried to regain control again by collecting her collapsed limbs and stilling the rocking motion of her hips against his.

Yet it was no use. She could feel arousal take over her senses, tinging her vision red with lust and passion. She didn't care or think any more on whose emotions they were to begin with – she simply felt. She hadn't been allowed to just _feel_ in so long.

She leaned in again, lifting her lips to his and letting them cling to his as he responded to the dominant tone of her kiss. It was more than a kiss; she was trying to consume him. And he responded to every last bit of it. The more dominant she seemed, the more the feelings of desire coming off of him grew when they flowed into her.

She brought her hands up to his head and shoved her fingers into his hair. She wove her fingers between the long, black strands, relishing in their smooth texture. She whimpered against his lips where she was nibbling on them, then lifted herself up so she was closer to his face. She shoved her tongue into his mouth at the same time as she fisted his hair into her hands and pulled sharply. She held his face against hers that way for long moments as she plundered his mouth.

Frustration welled up inside her and she took some satisfaction in the feeling that she knew was originating from Kylo Ren. She had the upper hand and he hated it, even if his every reaction showed how much he wanted this. He probably wanted to get his hands on her, but she wouldn't allow that. There was no way she was giving up on showing him who was in control for a change. An image of the interrogation chamber he'd held her in before flashed across her mind and into his, and slowly he quieted. At least for the moment.

But after that brief moment, his mind started to supply her with images. Images of exactly what he was imagining. Of what he'd like to do to her, for her, in that moment.

And oh my word they were distracting.

He showed her images – quick flashes, really – of his mouth at her bare breast; of him pushing her against the tree he was tied to; of him holding her head with both hands as she sucked on his hard length; of him spreading her on the ground and returning the favor with equal ferocity; of him pulling her back against his front and thrusting between her legs; of her throwing her head back in pleasure at his touch down there; of him pushing her down to the ground on her back, both fully clothed, and him rocking against her mound...

Slowly she regained enough of her senses through the haze of lust to realize that the last image was not just in her head.

He was leaning over her, arms – free of the ropes she had used to restrain him – braced on either side of her head as he gazed down at her from his superior position. A smirk played at his lips as he caught her widening eyes; anger and a slight amount of fear thrilling through her mind and across her features. "No," was all he said before bending his elbows and swooping down to capture her lips, all on his own terms.

She tried to struggle against him. She tried to reassert her control with the Force, mainly on principle at this point. But she wasn't gaining any ground against him this time, and she truly wasn't trying as hard as she could. He moved his lips from her mouth, down her jawline, and finally stopped to nibble on the pulse in her neck. He was throwing thoughts and feelings at her as he did so, and foremost among them was his appreciation for her body beneath his. He'd been dreaming about it for too long to let it go now that it was beneath him.

Rey tried to regain some control in another manner. She reached up with her right hand and shoved her fingers into the gaping hole at his side, just above his hip. She ran her fingers around the edge of his wound and he stilled at the touch, breathing harshly against her racing pulse. He gasped when she plunged her fingers into the seeping wound, and left them right where they were.

Pain flared in her head, and a bit of fear. But most prominent was an increase in the level of his pleasure. It flooded her senses and mad her throw her toss her head against the ground, arch her back in sympathetic pleasure, and clench her legs around his waist more firmly. They were already wrapped around him but she tightened them even further, which brushed her nether region against his thickness, sparking her own flare of pleasure.

Well, obviously he liked _that_.

He ground against her and captured her lips in another all-consuming kiss, trailing one hand from her neck and down to her breast. He gripped it through her clothes, thumbing her nipple to her great delight. " _Again_ ," he groaned against her mouth. She took his none-too-subtle hint and dipped her fingers into his wound again. He hissed with a mix of pain and pleasure and she became absolutely enthralled with the sound so she did it again. She felt a flash of pleasure at giving him pleasure, but just as heady of a feeling was her pleasure at causing him _pain_. She still wanted him to pay, it seemed. Reveling in the feeling of causing him pain was something she was not worried about in this moment, though she could feel the Dark creeping at the edges of her thoughts more than ever.

She shoved that thought aside as she searched his torso for other wounds, letting her fingers trail and curl and explore and probe. He was being worked to a frenzy, she could feel, especially with how he was thrusting against her through their clothes. He angled his hips so that he was running constantly over the one spot she desperately wanted to feel more of him.

As that thought flashed across her mind, coupled with the image of him going down on her that he'd given her not too long ago, Kylo Ren stilled over her. She stilled her own fingers from where they'd been running over a burn on his back, and held her breath.

She didn't have to wait long before he was frantically pushing her back and limbs to the ground. She would have protested but his mind was so focused on repeating the image she'd just dwelled on, that she could only continue to hold her breath in anticipation.

He practically ripped her clothes off of her, tearing sounds filling the grove around them, mingling with their panting. He lifted her hips for her instead of waiting for her to move them on her own, and pulled and tore her breeches off of her legs. He paused barely long enough to divest her of her boots with a bit of aid from the Force, and then pulled her pants the rest of the way off of her, leaving her completely naked under his gaze.

She squirmed beneath his close scrutiny, a blush traveling across her tanned skin, from her chest, up her neck, and over her cheeks. He sat back on his booted heels, taking a moment to take the sight of her in. A burst of almost… affection… traveled across the bond and into her mind before he could tamp it down. He caught her eyes, his own hooded with lust, then lowered himself down between her legs. He bent her knees and laid her feet flat on the ground, spreading her hips wide to make room for him down there.

At the first touch of his lips on her folds, she let out a little screech and bucked her hips into his face. He lifted an arm and slung it over her hips to hold her down, her bare skin sizzling against his touch, even with his jacket still in the way.

"Never done this before?" His self-satisfied tone made her still, even with his breath stirring the wetness between her legs and making her light-headed.

When she finally processed what he said, she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down with a touch of the Force wielded by Kylo. She snapped out defensively: "Yes I have!"

"Liar…" He huffed out a laugh against her, making her moan at the sensation of the air passing over her folds. "Either that or they weren't very good." He proceeded to show her just how good he could be at this act of giving pleasure, swiping his tongue from back to front in broad strokes. He rubbed his nose against the bundle of nerves at the top of her labia, and then moved his teeth up to nibble on the exact spot. She tried to buck her hips again but his physical strength alone was able to hold her down. He alternated between licking and nibbling her, his breaths becoming ragged not just from the physicality of the act, but also because her emotions and the sensations she was experiencing were flowing from out of her and to him. She knew as much because she was getting them returned to her twofold. She tried to regain control – she really did – but as soon as he inserted fingers into her tight channel, she was a goner.

She screamed her release, arching her back and clutching at his head. The fingers of one hand found the new, open wound on his ear and she fingered it. The pleasure he felt from the pain increased her orgasm by making her peak once again, immediately after the first.

She came to with him hovering over her. His face was suffused with pain and pleasure both, his eyes darkened and boring straight into hers as he lifted one hand to brush some of her sweaty tendrils of hair away from her face. She realized that her fingers were still pulling on his ear, sending threads of pleasure and pain vibrating through her own body from her connection with him.

She stared wide-eyed at him. It… damn it, it was hard to be angry at him after that. It was still there, but shoved deep into the back of her mind for the moment. She was so lost in the physical pleasure of this moment that she didn't give a single thought towards higher concerns. This was her world for now.

She realized that he was moving his hand from her face and down to his belt. He removed it with a quick flick of his wrist, tossing it behind him as he sat back on his heels. Pulling his tunic over his head, he tossed that behind him as well, and then reached for the buttons on the front of his loose pants. Her eyes were wide and stuck on the shape of his arousal underneath the fabric, and she watched as he slowly released himself to her gaze. He quickly palmed himself, running his hand up and down his length and spreading the pearl of liquid that glistened at the top, down and around his shaft. He was long and pale, with a nest of black curls covering the base of him. His long fingers, wrapped around himself, only accentuated the raw masculinity of the sight.

He caught her staring and let out a genuine laugh. "A liar, then."

It took her a moment to realize what he was referencing, but she blushed deeply at the comment, averted her eyes, and then nodded shortly.

Her face was brought back to look at his directly. He had leaned over her, arranging himself between her legs again. She tensed.

"Too late, little girl," he breathed against her lips, a hairsbreadth away.

Her eyes stayed wide as she searched their connection. All she could feel was desire and passion and satisfaction, and yes, a little bit of dark satisfaction at being her first… But…

"Yes," she whispered.

She felt a flare of emotional pleasure from him as she acquiesced; as she acknowledged that they'd truly passed the point of no return between them. There was no turning back. And she didn't want to.

Neither did he.

He gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him, angling himself to brush against her wet core. She moaned as he coated himself in her wetness, rubbing against that extra-sensitive spot at the top of that area.

A dark thrill shivered up her spine at reveling in this passionate embrace; at being on the verge of committing this ultimate physical act, banned by the Jedi for whatever reason – and doing this all with Kylo Ren, a Sith, no less. The illicitness of it all was enticing, and she took a brief moment to close her eyes and smile at the feeling. To lose herself to it.

It was glorious.

When she opened her eyes, Kylo Ren was looking down at her, and a surge of curiosity and pride came through their bond. He was _proud_ of her for feeling this.

Before she could snap at him, or smile with him, or _anything_ , he thrust into her in one go, slamming his body deep within her wet core. The flare of pain she felt was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure coming back at her through his thoughts, looping until she felt nothing but pleasure and realized that he was moving languorously within her. His gaze was fastened on her face as she recovered from rolling her eyes back and he looked at her intensely as he slowly increased the pace.

He grabbed one of her legs, nudging her to hook it over his hip, dirty, blood-smeared, but soft material rubbing against her bare skin and only adding to the sensory overload threatening to consume her once again. She hooked her other leg around his opposite hip instinctively, without his urging, and lifted her hips to meet his next thrust confidently.

He raise an eyebrow at her, then grabbed one of her hands, dragging it to the first wound she'd touched earlier in their encounter. She didn't question him; she just repeated her earlier actions and skimmed her fingers through it, shivering along with him at the shared sensation.

As she skimmed her fingers all across his body, she reached up with her lips and captured his from where his head was hanging over hers. It was a reach but once she had his bottom lip between her teeth, he followed her as she dragged him down closer to her.

This caused Kylo's angle to change, now perfectly rubbing over exactly where she needed it. She gasped, and her head swam, and she was soon overwhelmed by sensations. She heard him groan, obviously experiencing the same, and soon her vision flared white-hot for long seconds as she screamed out her – and his – orgasm as the pleasure poured through her, into him, and back into her again. It went on and on and she thought she would pass out from it before the feeling finally petered out.

She was left gasping, chest heaving and tears streaming from her eyes, legs quaking as they fell away from where they were clenched around his hips, and onto the ground.

He held himself above her, arms shaking in their locked position on either side of her head. His eyes were clenched shut and his own breath was coming out as harshly as hers. He pulled out of her, and then rolled her onto her side to spoon against his front, wrapping his body around her naked one as they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Kylo Ren woke as Rey pulled herself from his sleeping embrace. He watched through shuttered eyes as she gathered all of her clothes together, dressing hurriedly as best she could in the torn garments.

He sat up, startling her, but said nothing. He simply reached for his tunic off to the side, and held it out to her.

She stared at it for a moment, looked down at herself quickly, and then snatched it out of his hands. She tugged it over her head, scoffing bemusedly at herself as the fabric settled below her knees. She grabbed his belt and cinched it over the tunic before he could protest, but all he did was smirk at the sight before him.

She looked glorious in his clothes; hair pulled from their buns and spread out in a dark cloud around her flushed face.

He felt a flash of desire from her before she quickly clamped down on it. He knew she would. He knew why.

"I have to go," she said quietly, gathering her lightsaber and attaching it to his belt loop.

All he could do was nod. There wasn't anything he could say that she couldn't already feel through their bond.

"I won't be back."

He glanced up at her at that, and raised an eyebrow. He still said nothing.

He felt anger creep into her mind as he retained his silence. He drew himself up to his full height, brushing off his pants and casually doing them up, finally.

He caught her glancing downward and her rage – at herself this time – spiked as she whirled around, giving him her back.

"Goodbye, Kylo Ren. I won't be seeing you again."

With that, she sprinted off towards her transportation, with Kylo staring after her.

' _Goodbye, little liar. You'll be back, though,'_ he thought with a smug twist of his lips that he was sure she could feel. There was no way she could flourish under Luke's tutelage now.

There was just enough dark in her to make it an exercise in futility.

And he'd be there every step of the way, to catch her when she fell.

* * *

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed! Do let me know if you liked it. :) On the second full day of leaving my husband, and it's been a whirlwind. Off I go to get in the car with the puppy! Keep an eye out for many more chapter updates from me coming soon. xoxo**


End file.
